heart_ponding_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Cure, Love Link!
Pretty Cure, Love Link! (プリキュア ラブリンク！ Purikyua, Rabu Rinku!?) is the transformation phrase used by the Doki Doki! Pretty Cures (excluding Cure Ace). It requires a Lovely Commune and a transformation Cure Lovead. The music for the transformation appeared as the 18th track of Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Original Soundtrack, and the ninth in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Sound Link Love!. Sequence The Lovely Commune appears with each of their partners saying their name and the girls set their Cure Lovead to it. Next they appear and they shout "Pretty Cure, Love Link!". The Lovely Commune appears again and girls "draw" the letters L-O-V-E (with their partners spelling it out) onto the screen. The heart in the middle flashes three times and then forms a shape of a golden bow that spins and starts the transformation. Mana Aida/ Cure Heart Mana's transformation starts when she flies into a pink light. Her head is showing and a yellow light surrounds her hair. First it takes a shape of a heart and then her long yellow hair appears. She puts her hands around her chest and yellow light creates her hair ornaments. She opens her hands, yellow light surrounds her body, creating her dress. Her Lovely Commune appears on her pelvis. Yellow light creates a pink heart shaped jewel on her chest and she spins around creating her arm warmers and boots. Yellow light creates her ribbon to her pelvis and she spins around and introduces herself. Her catchphrase is "I, Cure Heart, will get back your heart-pounding excitement!" (このキュアハートが、あなたのドキドキ取り戻してみせる！ Kono Kyua Hāto ga, anata no dokidoki torimodoshite miseru!?). Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond Rikka's transformation starts when she flies into a blue light. Her head is showing and a light blue light surrounds her hair. First it takes a shape of a diamond and then her long blue hair appears. The blue and yellow lights create her hair ornaments. A blue stripe intertwines around her body, creating her dress. Her Lovely Commune appears on her pelvis. She puts her arms to her chest creating a blue heart shaped jewel to her chest and she moves her hands to create her bracelets and yellow light creates her shoes. A blue light creates her ribbon to her pelvis and she spins around and introduces herself. Her catchprase is "I, Cure Diamond, will cool off your head a bit!" (このキュアダイヤモンドが、あなたの頭を冷やしてあげる！ Kono Kyua Daiyamondo ga, anata no atama o hiyashite ageru!?). Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta Alice's transformation starts when she flies in a orange and yellow light. Her head is showing and orange light surrounds her hair. Then, her long orange hair appears. Orange light creates her hair ornaments and other accessories on her head. She pats her hands, creating her arm warmers. Yellow light surrounds her body, creating her dress. Her Lovely Commune appears on her pelvis. She beats her feet together creating her boots. She puts her hands to her chest creating her orange heart shaped jewel. Yellow light creates her ribbon to her pelvis and she spins around, jumps and introduces herself. Her catchprase is "Love is what makes the world go round. Now, you and I will nurture that love." (世界を制するのは愛だけです。さあ、あなたも私と愛を育んでくださいな。 Sekai o seisuru no wa ai dake desu. Sā, anata mo watashi to ai o hagukunde kudasaina.?). Makoto Kenzaki/ Cure Sword Makoto's transformation starts when she flies in a purple and blue light. Her head is showing and a light purple light surrounds her head. Then, her purple hair appears along with the ornaments. She then shows her two arms and then the gloves show on them. After, a purple light surround her body making her dress. Her Lovely Commune is shown on her pelvis. She beats her feet together and the boots come out. She puts her hand on the chest making a purple heart. After her ribbons come out then she spins and jumps with her boots, and introduces herself as she makes her pose. Her catchprase is "I, Cure Sword, will cut off your careerism with the sword of love!" (このキュアソードが、愛の剣であなたの野望を断ち切ってみせる！ Kono Kyua Sōdo ga, ai no tsurugi de anata no yabō o tachikitte miseru!?). Group It is first shown as Sharuru as a Lovely Commune comes, then a Transformation Lovead gets inserted and then it shows four screens yelling, "Pretty Cure, Lovel Link!" and then all of them fly as then Mana's hair starts to turn yellow and her hair ornaments start to come also then Rikka's hair also comes with the ornaments, also Alice's hair comes up with the ornaments and then Makoto's hair starts to come and then she raises her arms as then her gloves come out. After, Cure Sword's dress comes up as then the other cures get their dress. After that, Cure Heart's gloves show up as then Cure Diamond's boots come out and then Cure Rosetta's ribbon comes out and right after Cure Sword's jewel purple heart comes. Then Cure Heart rotates as then she introduces herself, right after Cure Diamond comes and introduces herself as then Cure Rosetta introduces herself and then Cure Sword also introduces herself. Finally, they raise their hands and did their pose as they declare themselves as "Resonate, the heartbeat of love! Dokidoki Pretty Cure!" (響け、愛の鼓動！ドキドキプリキュア！ Hibike, ai no kodō! Dokidoki PuriKyua!?). Dialogue Girls: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Mascots: L-O-V-E! Trivia *This is the third transformation where Pretty Cures use Communes that are transformed mascots to transform. *It is also the fourth quartet transformation of the Pretty Cure franchise. *The cupid's arrow symbol in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and the G-Clef in Suite Pretty Cure both come out from the Cure's transformation items after the transformation incantation has been said. The same sound effect is used for both. *Cure Rosetta and Cure Ace is the only Doki Doki Cures who does not state "I, Cure ____" after introducing themselves. Gallery Category:Heart Pounding! Pretty CureCategory:TransformationsCategory:Heartthrob Pretty Cure!Category:Transformations